Lingerie
by nozoelis
Summary: [lemon] / lacewoodshipping.


Era verano, eso no tenía lugar a duda, porque Serena se aburría — como habia estado haciendo todos los dias del mes; los entrenadores apenas avanzaban en verano, asi que su trabajo como Campeona se veía menguado notablemente (algo que, en ocasiones, agradecía). Sin embargo, aquel día desearía poder combatir contra alguien, aunque fuese un combate para matar el tiempo; asi que, suspirando, se levantó de su cama y decidió ir a Luminalia de compras, hacía tiempo que no miraba tiendas y su armario necesitaba ser renovado, así que ni corta ni perezosa, salió de casa y voló hasta allí – no la costaba nada ir andando, pero el calor la echaba para atrás; además, siempre le había gustado las cosas arriesgadas – la adrenalina, los nervios, el morbo de hacer las cosas que el mundo prohibía.

Cuando llegó suspiró, al ser una ciudad con tanta gente hacía todavía más calor. Empezó a caminar por las avenidas sin prisa, observando a los transeúntes y de vez en cuando sacándose fotos o firmando autógrafos a los niños pequeños que la admiraban. No la importaba ser el centro de atención, siempre había sido alguien muy extrovertido así que hablar con la gente y ser famosa no la quedaba tres tallas grandes, lo cual era algo que debía agradecer. Sonriendo, se alejó de la multitud, internándose entre las calles hasta llegar a la boutique, su objetivo principal. La dependienta la sonrió cortésmente, gesto que ella respondió con una sonrisa también. Se acercó a mirar las prendas allí colgadas, y girando bruscamente, se tropezó con alguien. Cuando miró hacia arriba, dolorida de la caída, vio la mano de Sycamore tendida hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, mano que ella aceptó sin dudar mientras la sangre le subía rápidamente a la cara. Él la sonrió y comenzó a hablar con ella, comentando el tiempo que llevaban sin "quedar". Tenían una relación especial, se llamaban ocasionalmente para tener sexo, pero nunca dejaban que sus sentimientos se interpusiesen, su relación era meramente carnal, sin más profundidad – como ambos habían acordado. Serena se rascó la nuca, incómoda, porque su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba igual cuando Sycamore la tocaba, por mínimo que fuese el contacto. Y él lo sabía. Así que excusándose, y con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos de él, se alejó en busca de algo mientras ella se quedaba allí sola, intentando controlar su propia humedad.

Avergonzada, decidió que tenía que comprarse ropa interior nueva. Se acercó a la zona de lencería, y aprovechando la ocasión, cogió un conjunto de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y ni corta ni perezosa, fue a los probadores, teniendo la suerte de que todos estaban vacíos. Entró al último de todos, como siempre hacía -era una tonta manía suya-, y se desvistió despacio, mirándose siempre al espejo; apreciando las curvas que contorneaban su cuerpo, su pelo rubio desparramado por su espalda, la ropa tirada en el suelo, y abriéndose levemente la cortina, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que apreciaba su reflejo. La cara de Sycamore sonreía en el espejo, aquel brillo lujurioso aún en sus ojos, y entró en la cabina cerrando la cortina detrás de él. Ambos sonrieron.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir quien se abalanzó sobre quien, o cuanto tardaron en hacerlo siquiera; pero antes de que quisiesen, los manos de él recorrían ansiosamente su cuerpo mientras sus labios chocaban, sus lenguas luchando por tener el control. Ella estaba semidesnuda, aunque poco le importaba a ninguno de los dos - es más, eso solo aceleraba las cosas. Las pocas veces que se separaban era para continuar desvistiendo a Sycamore, hasta que la ropa de ambos se reunió en el suelo. Ella jadeaba, y su boca era rápidamente ocupada por la de él, ocultando sus gemidos para evitar que los pillasen. Fue él quien se separó primero, y reparando en la ropa interior de la percha, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba sus labios. "Ponte esas bragas" dijo. No era una petición, ni un ruego. Era una orden, y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida; rara vez usaba ese tono con ella, y su voz sonaba especialmente excitada. "Q-quiero que te des la vuelta" pidió ella en un susurro. Él se río a carcajada limpia, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda y aún así le pedía que se diese la vuelta? Sin embargo, la obedeció, y ella rápidamente se despojó de la ropa interior que traía y se puso la que él la había pedido. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha antes de abrazarle por detrás y besarle el cuello, indicándole que ya podía mirarla. Cuando se giró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se relamió los labios. Desde luego que no se había equivocado con lo que había pensado. Levantándola los brazos y apoyándola ferozmente contra la pared, volvió a besarla mientras con la mano libre recorría sus pechos por encima del sujetador, introduciéndose poco después por debajo de la tela, acariciando y pellizcando los pezones de ella; tuvo que volver a besarla porque sus gemidos iban a delatarlos, y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Levantando el sujetador, aproximó su boca a uno de sus pechos y aprisionó su pezón entre los labios, dándole suaves mordiscos ocasionalmente. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, dejó que su mano descendiese hasta llegar a sus bragas, acariciando su sexo por encima de la tela, sin sorprenderse de lo húmeda que estaba ya. Retiró con los dedos un poco lo único que la tapaba e introdujo primero uno y luego dos dedos dentro de ella, lo cual la cogió por sorpresa. Con el dedo pulgar la acariciaba el clítoris, lo que hacía que los gemidos escapasen de su boca, mientras que los otros dos dedos salían y entraban dentro de ella. Su fin llegó cuando Sycamore enterró su cara entre sus piernas, jugando con sus partes más sensibles mientras sus dedos seguían recorriendo el interior de ella; así que poco tardó en llegar al orgasmo, mordiéndose los puños para evitar ser oída. Sycamore sonrió cuando se vino, y Serena apenas podía sostenerse de pie, puesto que la fuerza de sus piernas brillaba por su ausencia en esos momentos. "Tenía razón, esa lencería te queda muy bien, quiero que la lleves la próxima vez" dijo en un susurro él. Serena sonrió, iban a volver a verse.


End file.
